Bean's Hair Curlers
by Jeezus
Summary: It was a big day for both Ren and Louis in the Steven’s residence. Ren was soon to leave on her longest trip away from home, and Louis had a surprise coming his way as well. Little did they know they’re plans would be soon interrupted.


Bean's Hair Curlers

Bean's Hair Curlers

It was a big day for both Ren and Louis in the Steven's residence. Ren was soon to leave on her longest trip away from home, and Louis had a surprise coming his way as well. Little did they know they're plans would be soon interrupted.

"I'll be okay Mom, really." Said weary voiced Ren packing a suitcase.

"Yeah, but, this is the first time you've ever been away for more than two days." Mrs. Steven's said, nearly in tears.

"Yeah, well I'll be okay as long as I have… Um Mom, where's Pookie?" said Ren searching frantically for her stuffed bear. "Mom, he was sitting right here five minutes ago!"

Mrs. Stevens simply picked up Pookie from beside the bed and said, "Don't worry, honey, he's right here."

A wave of relief hit Ren as she gently set Pookie perfectly upright, against the pillows, upon her bed. She knew she could not make it through the week away from home without her Stuffed Companion.

At that moment both Ren and her mother were disturbed by a bellowing "_WAHAAHAAHOO_!"

Louis was in his room jumping on his bed frantically, holding a phone in his hand. About two dozen cell-phones sat upon Louis's bed. Mrs. Stevens and Ren walked into Louis' room with a questioning look upon there faces,

"What are all of these phones doing in your room?" said Mrs. Stevens with a surprised face, expecting the worst.

"Station One-Eighty-Four on the radio just gave me three tickets to Chili-Con, for being the twentieth caller!" Louis said holding the phone in his hands in Ren's face. Ren instantly lost interest, rolled her eyes, and walked away.

"So you managed to gather all of these cell phones, called with all of them, just to win some tickets to some Chile festival?" said Mrs. Stevens with a flicker of anger in her voice.

"This isn't just any Chile festival, _mother_, it's featuring Billy Gonzalez, master of the arts of chili-making," Louis said, frantically pulling out a crumpled picture of a South American man holding a bowl of chili up to his face. Mrs. Stevens then lost interest, and walked out of the room, leaving Louis to celebrate his victory alone.

Ren was back in her room, packing the clothes she would wear on her 5-day trip. Ren looked in the mirror, seeing a glimpse of the reflection of Beans, the very strange 10-year-old kid that always seemed to bother the Stevens, behind her bed, with a pink pair of Ren's underwear on his head.

"Man, this is comfy!" said Beans gently feeling the underwear on his head. Ren viciously grabbed the underwear from Bean's head.

"Beans… what're you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad are on a two-week trip to Djibouti, so you guys getta have me around for a week," said Beans with an unnaturally large grin upon his face.

"MOM!" Ren yelled, running down the stairs.

"What happened!?" Mrs. Stevens asked, with hands reaching for Ren's face.

"Don't let Beans…" Ren said, being interrupted.

"Is that lasagna I smell?" Beans said trudging down the stairs.

"Hello Beans, um would you like to have dinner here?" Mrs. Stevens said with a fake grin upon her face.

"I'm staying for the next two weeks," Beans said walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Stevens looked at Ren with a frown, as Ren sighed.

Louis was in his room, calling his best friend, Twitty on the phone.

"…it's going to be crazy. And better yet, Billy Gonzalez is going to be there!" Louis proclaimed excitedly.

"No way, _THE_ Billy Gonzalez?" said Twitty on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah and…" Louis began to say.

"What're these" Beans said popping up from behind Louis, grabbing the Chile-Con tickets and holding them inches from his own face.

"AGH…_** BEANS**_!" said Louis grabbing the tickets from Beans, frantically putting them in his pocket. "Why… what are you doing here!"

"Parents are in Dabouti… what're those?" said Beans pointing to the pocket holding the tickets.

"Chile-Con tickets" said Louis uninterestedly.  
"No way… Chile-Con!! Can I have a ticket?" said Beans already reaching for Louis' pocket.

"_GAH Beans_…Out! said Louis pushing Beans all the way out of his room, then slamming the door shut.

Night passed over the city of Sacremento, California. The Steven's family lay asleep in their beds. A lone figure walked through the Steven's residence.

Louis awoke, yawning and stretching his arms. "Just two more days until Chile-Con" said Louis reaching for his tickets on his drawer. They were gone.

"What the..." said Louis frantically shoving his pillows and blanket off of his bed, looking for the tickets. Louis was alarmed by a piercing scream filling the Steven's residence.

"Daaad!!" said Ren sprinting down the steps.

"What?" said Mr. Stevens walking out of the living room doorway.

"Where's my Pookie! He's missing!" Ren said frantically.

"I haven't seen…" said Mr. Stevens, interrupted.

"Dad where's the Chile-Con tickets!!" Louis said jumping over the stairway-frame.

"Who cares about your tickets, wheres Pookie!!... wait, wheres Beans?" said Ren suspiciously.

Louis flashed back to the thought of Beans grabbing for his tickets.

"Beans…" said Louis and Ren together.

Ren and Louis began to march out of the house, interrupted by their brother, Donny, marching down the steps.

"Dad!... wheres my hair curlers! I woke up this morning and I couldn't…" Donny began to say.

"Hair curlers… son?" Mr. Stevens said questionly.

About fifteen minutes later Louis and Ren were laying prone upon Bean's lawn, Louis with binoculars in his hands.

"That thieving little…" said Louis watching Beans dance around with Pookie through Bean's living room window.

Louis and Ren crawled up to Bean's front door, and quietly sneaked through to his living room. Something caught Louis' eye.

"My tickets!" said Louis almost too loudly, rushing towards a small table with his tickets upon it. Louis grabbed the tickets and rubbed them upon his face.

"_Louis_, this way!" said Ren shrilly, heading towards Bean's room.

Louis and Ren found themselves looking at a yellow-painted room. His room was decorated with a huge amount of Bacon décor. Several bacon pictures mounted each of his drawers, he had wall-paper of tiny pigs, and bacon strips, and a bedsheet with a picture of Bacon, and a heart around it.

"Beans creeps me out," Ren said, a bit confused.

"What're you guys doing here!" said Beans. He had Donny's hair curlers upon his head.

"We know what you did Beans! Now give me back my Pookie!" said Ren, in a desperate voice.

"Well, he was laying next to my bed when I woke up…" Beans said.

"Woke up? What time did you get back here?" Ren said confusedly.

"Well, I fell asleep in your guy's house, and woke up here… maybe I sleep walked?" Beans said, emotionless.

"Don't believe him Ren! Hes a thieving little…" Louis began

"_Louis_, lets get Pookie and go, this room is scaring me." Ren said picking up Pookie.

Half an hour later, Ren and Louis returned to their house with their prizes. Louis had the time of his life at Chile-Con, as Ren was accompanied by Pookie during her trip. All was well in the Steven's family… all but Donny, who never got his hair-curlers back.


End file.
